Someone, Somewhere
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: David had no idea what the hell he did to deserve this. He was now positive that someone, somewhere hated him, because why else would Archie be latched onto him, bawling his eyes out? [One Sided Archie J. x D. Hodges]


**Title**: Someone, Somewhere  
**Author**: Me, of course ( Makai Goddess Ookami)  
**Pairing**(s): One Sided Archie Johnson x David Hodges  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Warnings**: slash, abuse  
**Summary**: David had no idea what the hell he did to deserve this. He was now positive that someone, somewhere hated him, because why else would Archie be latched onto him, bawling his eyes out?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI, and odds are, I never will. 3  
**Rants**: Meh. This is my crack!pairing of the moment. They would be a cute couple, in a weird sort of way. I don't think I'll ever write this pairing again, so don't worry.

* * *

David had no idea what the hell he did to deserve this. He was now positive that someone, somewhere hated him, because why else would Archie be latched onto him, bawling his eyes out? The Asian had looked fine when David let him into the apartment, but the moment the front door was closed the waterworks started. Though technically to be fair to Archie, the waterworks hadn't started until David had acted like an ass.

Shaking his head, he attempted to deal with the problem at hand. Meaning, getting free from Archie's death grip, and moving to the comfortable couch. David really, really hated sitting on the floor, but no as much as he hated dealing with people. Especially crying people. He didn't know what to say to crying people, especially if it was his fault they were crying. Tentatively, he put an arm around Archie, and made a soft 'shh' sound, resting his chin on the top of the Asian's head. Archie's grip tightened on the front of David's shirt

"Shh..." David murmured, "Everything is going to be okay..."

Right, that sounded nice and comforting.

"Why couldn't he... he..." Archie stuttered through his sobs. "He be..."

"Be what, nicer?" David asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, "because he's a complete ass."

This, however didn't help, and threw Archie onto a whole new level of breakdown. David cursed inwardly.

"I'm sorry..." He said, and without thinking, rubbed small circles on the other male's back, "Ssh... Don't cry... It's okay..."

"I just wanted..." Archie started again, then hiccuped, and whatever he said was replaced by a quick "I'm so...so...so...sorry..."

"It's okay," David murmured, rubbing the Asian's arm affectionaltly.

David hadn't met Archie's boyfriend, only knew that he had a tendency to get violent if things didn't go his way. Jacqui and them had begged Archie to leave the other male, swearing anyone was better then him, but he wouldn't leave, couldn't leave. Whatever good Archie had seen in him was gone by the time Archie had arrived at David's apartment with a sad smile and large bruise on his chin. It was the first time he'd ever hit Archie, and the Asian couldn't take that.

"I'm sorry," Archie murmured, pushing himself off David's chest weakly, unable to meet the older male's eyes.

David was unable to think of anything snarky to say, and just muttered "don't worry about it," and stopped rubbing his arm.

The two sat in silence for a moment, Archie looking at his lap, David watching him intently. The young A/V Tech's sobs quieted down, until they were nothing more then sniffles, and he wiped at his eyes tiredly. After a moment, he looked up, and was met by David's intense blue stare, and quickly looked away. David tilted Archie's chin up, but the other refused to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry..." He murmured.

"It's not a problem," David repeated, getting annoyed with saying that, and after a moment of silence, said, "you're staying here for the night."

"I don't want to get in the way - " Archie said quickly, but David shushed him.

"You can't go back home," the Trace Tech pointed out, and Archie had to grudgingly agree. David tilted Archie's chin up, eyeing the bruise again carefully, like he had when Archie first arrived, but said nothing. "Does it still hurt?" He asked. Archie nodded. "I'll grab an ice pack."

David moved to get up, and in a flash Archie had latched onto him again, his arms thrown around David's neck, refusing to let him move away. _Oh, God_, David thought, _Don't tell me he's crying again_. He felt the warm cheers against his neck, but didn't say anything. Archie wasn't sobbing again, so that was always a bonus. Just sniffling softly.

"I didn't want it to turn out like this," Archie muttered into David's neck, hiding his eyes in the crook between neck and shoulders. "I really... really.. liked... him..."

"I know," David said softly, wrapping his arm's around Archie's thin frame, and 'shh'ed soothingly again. He resisted the urge to smirk though. Archie said "liked", not "loved".

"He was..." Archie paused, sniffling, "A lot like... you... when he wasn't... in one of his... moods..."

David froze. What the hell was that suppoused to mean?

"I wanted him... to be you..." Archie hiccoughed, "So bad... I wanted him... to be... you..."

David opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. Okay. He was definitly dreaming now. Archie was not admitting to wanting to be with him. He closed his mouth, and relaxed his grip on the Asian. He had no idea what the hell he was suppoused to say. Archie tightened his grip on David, and the Trace Tech realized he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Archie..." he forced out.

"I'm so sorry..." Archie murmured, "I'll shut up."

"Archie-"

"Please... Just let me... stay here for now..."

"You idiot, Archie," David growled, forcing the Asian far enough away for their eyes to meet, and Archie flinched slightly, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you would hate me..." Archie said meekly.

"Do I hate you right now?"

"N...No..."

"Why would I hate you?"

Silence.

David pulled Archie back into a tight hug, rubbing his back reassuringly, his cheek pressed to the Asian's warm, wet one. He loved Archie, but not in the same way the other loved him. He wouldn't lie to him, wouldn't force himself to anything for the male that would involve lying to him. He could hold him though, watch him while he slept that night, and they could speak in the morning. They'd work through it, whether David had to break Archie's heart again or not didn't matter. All that mattered was calming the Asian down, and so far, he was doing a good job of it.

There was time tomorrow for him to be decently freaked out by this.

**_Enfin._**


End file.
